Blista Compact
The Blista Compact is a two-door hatchback available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars features a car similar to the Blista Compact, simply named the Blista. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is manufactured by Dinka. The Blista Compact is a separate car to the Blista minivan seen in Grand Theft Auto III, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, although the hatchback implicitly takes its name from the minivan. Description The Blista Compact is a common car in games it appears in, and is generally considered to be a satisfactory car, particularly useful for quick getaways and general evasive purposes. Design Unlike many other vehicles, the Blista Compact's design has remained almost exactly the same in all its appearances, apart from different engine sounds and minor cosmetic differences. Like its design influence, the first generation Honda CR-X,1990-1996 Toyota Starlet,the Blista Compact sports a hatchback design and a very small curb weight; in fact, the Blista Compact is easily the smallest and lightest passenger car in GTA Vice City (the Uranus is lighter in GTA IV). The car has a two-tone paint job in GTA Vice City, with an always-black bottom half, but in later games was remodeled to feature a variety of colors in all-over and two-tone styles. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact may optionally feature a spoiler or sunroof; a variant is available with side skirts, twin exhaust and a windscreen banner. There are several burnt-out wreck versions of the Blista Compact. Performance in GTA III Era Since its introduction in GTA Vice City, the Blista Compact has usually been an impressive small sports car, capable of outrunning more rare and more expensive performance cars. In GTA Vice City Stories, however, the Blista Compact is slightly slower, and suffers from moderate oversteer. Blista Compacts all use front wheel drive, except in GTA Vice City Stories. This could be due to the fact that it is based on a 1984 model in GTA Vice City Stories, rather than a 1986 model. Performance in GTA IV In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is powered by a high-revving, twin cam 1.4L four-cylinder engine, giving it a top speed of 150 mph (241 km/h), making it the seventh-fastest car in GTA IV, tied with the Cognoscenti. Acceleration is superior to its nearest competition, the Rear Wheel Drive Futo. Its light weight may give it great acceleration, but sometimes causes the front tires to smoke itself during hard acceleration. It lacks the rear wheel drive drifting capabilities of the Futo. Powersliding is difficult too, as drifting relies on the rear wheels to stay in control. Its suspension is excellent, resisting understeer, despite the front wheel drive. At high speeds it is more than capable of cornering, and at low speeds it is nimble, which allows easy maneuvering through city traffic, although at high speeds the FWD takes its toll and understeer is evident. The ride is amongst the worst in the game, due to the still suspension and short wheelbase coupled with the small wheels and low profile tires, but the car is roomy, at the front that is. Braking is acceptable, though ABS is not standard. The car tends to stop quicker when the driver brakes in a way, where he/she doesn't lock the wheels but still brakes well. Crash deformation is acceptable, though build quality is sub-par, often leaving the Blista Compact disabled after only a few impacts. Windshield ejection results are marginal, but is good, thought be wary of it at high speeds. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is worth $1,500 at Stevie's garage, where Niko can bring the vehicle after completing all of his missions. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Hood *Vents *Exhausts *Nitro (all) *Roof *Spoilers *Side Skirts *Wheels *Car Stereo *Hydraulics Notable owners *Jimmy owned a Blista Compact in Clean Getaway in GTA IV. *Jeff owned a dark-blue Blista Compact in his second random character encounter. He gives it to Niko (with his dead wife's body laying on the rear seats) and tells him to dump it in the river. *Vladimir Glebov owned a white Blista Compact. Trivia * A Blista Compact can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt. * In GTA IV half-built Blista Compacts appears as undrivable prop in few garages such as Brucie's Garage, Stevie's Garage, and inside an Auto workshop just north of the Sprunk Warehouse in Bohan. * Due to a glitch, the front badge lights up (like the Landstalker) when in reverse. * There is also a glitch present with the Blista Compact, where you cannot shoot through the back window to kill the driver or passenger. * The Blista Compact is one of the three cars in GTA IV referred to by name, as a "silver Blista" during Clean Getaway, the others being the "shitty beige Willard" from It's Your Call and Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer. Locations GTA San Andreas *Next to one of the radar towers at Easter Bay International Airport in San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *Usually seen in San Fierro and Las Venturas regions. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked by Sunshine Autos in Little Havana. *Found at the parking lot by the Hyman Memorial Stadium. *Parked at the Car Park, next to the Chunder Wheel, Vice Point. GTA IV *A white Blista Compact is always found in front of the Comrades Bar at the beginning of the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. This is most likely Jimmy's car from the previous mission for Vlad. It can be moved to the player's parking space just across the street, and the mission can be completed with another car. *Spawn all around Broker, but mostly Hove Beach, East Hook and BOABO. *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Bohan Industrial and Chase Point, Bohan *Spawn around Acter, Acter Industrial Park and Tudor, Alderney. *Spawn around Westdyke. *Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. *Spawns when driving another 2-door. *Spawns at night while driving a beater Sabre or a Marbelle. GTA Chinatown Wars *In the Rusty Schit Salvage yard in Northwood. *Spawns quite commonly in traffic. }} de:Blista es:Blista Compact fi:Blista Compact fr:Blista Compact nl:Blista Compact pl:Blista Compact sv:Blista Compact Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Small Cars